Destination: Destruction
by Shigami Lord
Summary: feelings are suppressed and would never have been released if he was not given a second shot at life. but what happens when the village he protects doesn't head his final wish... Rated M for safety Naruhina narufemhaku 2 women harem last chapter up
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello every one here is my new story seeing as I have almost finished Kitsugon I have started up another one to keep my interest up… but this is a power naruto haku/Hinata harem FF so yes haku is fem… enjoy

Also I do not own Naruto but I do own some of the jutsu's and maybe an oc or 2.

(- Valley of the End -)

Naruto was in a near death state, he had a hole through his chest and a chunk of his right shoulder missing while the person who caused the wounds looking down at him looking as if he was about to finish him off

'well… I didn't really think my life would end so soon… especially by my best friend that I see as a brother's hands… sorry Kyuubi…. I'm weak… I deserve to die for not keeping my promises…'

'kit… do you wish to live and finish your promises?'

'that will be impossible…'

'how?'

'I promised to bring sasuke back… and I have already broken it by letting him almost kill me…'

'correction… you already are dead…'

'wait… WHAT!'

'haven't you wondered why you are in this chamber again… he finished you off when you fell unconscious…'

'then how would I be able to complete my promises when I'm dead!'

'if you were fully dead would you even be here?'

'NO… wait… then… you're not thinking about…'

'I am…'

'no… you cant sacrifice your life for mine…'

'kit… I have been mean to you and made your life a living hell but you persevered and became strong by protecting everyone in your village… even the ones that tried to kill you because of me… all because of your precious people… you have made me proud but my arrogance has stopped me from telling you or being nice to you…'

'but why…'

'because kit… I would die anyways and you would break the one called Hinata's heart…'

'w-why wo-would you s-say t-that…'

'because kit… I know you are not an idiot… you know how she feels about you and I know how you feel about her… or did you forget I could go through your memories like the one where you threatened the one you call baa-chan that if you died to protect Hinata from her family…'

'sorry kube… it's just… how… I am the scum of the village and if I return her feelings I would have to tell her about you… and seeing as you know how I feel… think of what will happen to me when she starts to call me demon and also try to kill me because of you…'

the Kyuubi laid down then covered its head with its front legs and 9 tails in grief 'I… I'm sorry kit… I was a fool… I attacked for no reason and your father sealed me in to you… I am deeply sorry… and remember it is not common for a demon to apologize…'

Naruto went wide eyed not because of Kyuubi apologizing but because he just said that his idol and the one he cursed and thanked for many years was his father like it was common knowledge 'y-you mean…'

The Kyuubi removed his tails and legs from his head revealing a shocked expression 'I… I thought you knew kit… you look just like him but with whiskers…'

He looked down in shame 'no I didn't…'

'don't be mad at him kit… he had to… if he couldn't do it how could one who must do it refuse to use their own child and force others to do it…'

'I understand… I just wish he was still here…'

'sorry kit… but promise me something…'

'sure kube what is it…'

'accept my parting gift and grow strong and protect everyone close to you…'

'but…' he didn't have time to say more there was a burst of red light that replaced the Kyuubi and rammed strait in to Naruto making him regain consciousness.

He coughed up some water and blood that rested in his mouth and noticed that he had no shirt and red chakra was surrounding him and it wasn't hard to control at all he now had perfect control of his chakra, he was slightly taller and more muscular but that was the only changes other then he had no more seal on his stomach 'kube… thank you… I will remember you always… but for now I must put the second half of that promise on hold… I must become strong… fast and I need to acquire your memories of jutsu and everything else…' with that he got up and coughed out more blood then took off towards wave country hoping they would take him in for awhile and never speak of his presence their to anyone.

(- 10 minutes later -)

kakashi arrived at the battle sight and saw scorch marks and blood everywhere and Naruto's orange coat pinned to a stick in the mountain next to a Naruto shaped crater covered in blood and then his black shirt cut to living hell with 2 holes in it. One on the right shoulder and one right where ones heart would be.

'Naruto… sasuke…'

he noticed he could feel sasuke's chakra still but not Naruto's even thou Naruto's was one you could never miss unless he was dead.

"no…" he dropped to his knees and hands when Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Kankuro, gaara, lee, neji, and choji showed up.

He then threw his head up in the air the screamed at the top of his lungs "WHY!" he cracked at that moment realizing that another one of his teammates has been claimed by the cruel hands of death he collapse in grief falling in to the bliss of unconsciousness.

Gaara made his sand cloud and had all the injured nin on it then made their way back to Konoha.

(- 4 hours later -)

kakashi came through and saw tsunada waiting for him.

"well?"

kakashi sat up then lowered his head then got ready for the pain then said "mission… failed… one K I A…"

that did it tsunada was pissed now and he was her stress relief punching bag for a few hours till she finally ended with her falling to her knees and started to cry and mumble " why… why did I have to give him that necklace… that stupid cursed necklace… it always claims the ones I love… first my grand father then my father then my brother then my only love and now… the one I saw as a son…" then Jiraiya appeared in the room giving tsunada a shoulder to cry in.

"come on Tsunada-hime… do you really think Naruto would want you to be like this after his death… I he could see you now he would scold you on how disrespectful you are to him and this village for not taking care of the ones he loved… this village filled with haters… he would have you take care of them all… and right now you crying over his death is hindering this village…"

she stopped crying and pushed away from jiraiya looking as he was crying for at least an hour already then she responded "your right jiraiya… you are absolutely right…" she walked out of the room to check on the others then went to thank sand for their help in the search and recover mission even thou it was a failure

(- 2 hours later -)

at the Hokage tower the remainder of the Konoha 12 and their sensei's and a handful of other ninja and citizens and the sand siblings that saw Naruto as Naruto and respected him or cared for him because of that were gathered in a room whispering to each other why they were all called to the tower's conference room but silenced when tsunada came through the doors.

'I'm glad you all made it… I have bad news…"

every one froze up realizing that Naruto wasn't there

tsunada had a tear running down her cheek as she said "Naruto Uzimaki Konoha genin of Konoha… has fallen in combat at the hands of the now A class missing nin Sasuke Uchiha…"

every one was shocked but couldn't process what they were just told, the first one to process it was Hinata who fell to her knees and started crying like there was no tomorrow but the others all but neji, shino, gaara, sakura and Shikamaru followed suit balling their eyes out but they all cursed the uchiha... well all but 1… Sakura.

(- 2 hours later with Naruto –)

Naruto found himself at the bridge he helped build but was surprised at the name and the plaque saying this

This is the great Naruto bridge 

_This bridge is our hope dreams_

_And our memorial for the ones_

_Who fell to Gato and his men_

_And also the ones who stood_

_Up for us even thou odds were_

_Against them and this bridge is_

_Named after the orange clad_

_Ninja who restored our hopes_

_Naruto Uzimaki of Konoha._

That mad Naruto smile 'at least a few people see me as a hero… I hope I don't disappoint you kube…' he walked to the memorial for Zabuza and Haku

"hello my old friends… how are you… well if it is any constellation I know how you two feel… sasuke-teme just killed me but an unsuspecting person rescued my life… now I must become stronger and bring him back to Konoha to finish my promise… I wish you two were still here… I could use some true friends right now…" at that moment his head started to hurt as some of Kyuubi's memories and power hit him about creating bloodlines and their ability's

'so… I can make bloodlines… I wonder…' he though about an effect of a blood line then implanted it in to his brain causing him to wince in pain then when he felt the pain go away he meditated to find his new power. He found it but there was 1 problem… he could only use it 3 times… the effect… was bringing a soul back to life. He dug up the 2 bodies and realized haku needed healing first so he did a regeneration healing jutsu on haku's body then on zabuza's body then took his kunai and 2 blank scrolls. He opened one of the scrolls then slit his thumb open extracting his blood then wrote something on the scroll and placed it on haku's body then did the same with the other scroll placing it on zabuza's body.

He sat between the 2 bodys and had his hands over the scrolls 'good thing I used the preservation jutsu on them' "god of the darkness, god of hell I request you return these 2 body's souls for 2 of my 3 shots of resurrection." A shadow appeared behind Naruto then put a bone hand on Naruto's head, then Naruto's hands glowed black and the 2 scrolls fused with haku's and zabuza's bodies then the black glow stopped and the shadow vanished as the 2 stirred awake.

Zabuza was the first to fully wake up groaning, "god damn… what fucking hit me…"

Naruto chuckled softly "well that's easy… about 100 wepons from a few merc's and kakashi and death…"

Zabuza tried to get up but was to stiff and settled on just laying there "hey kid… if I'm dead then you and haku are…"

Haku groaned and mumbled "damn my breast hurt…"

Naruto started laughing then said "we are not dead… anymore… and haku… you fucking lier…"

Haku gasped then tilted her head over to see Naruto without a shirt on seeing all his muscles making her blush then let out an eep. "s-sorry…"

"no problem haku-chan…"

as she blushed Zabuza got a little impatient then slightly raised his voice "kid… what the fuck is going on here!"

Naruto the froze up remembering he will have to tell them everything now "fuck… ok well you want me to begin from the very beginning?" Zabuza grunted for a yes "ok 13 years ago the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha… and the fourth Hokage was said to have killed it but the truth is that it was sealed… in his own son… me… since I was a kid I have faced countless acts of violence directed towards me I originally thought for no reason… but earlier this year when I became genin I found out why…

then we did a few missions and that shit then we met you… then after we met you 2 and you 2 died… we made you a monument and memorial on this hill that has the view of the whole island… but then we participated in the chunnin exams… some pedophile named orochimaru attacked and gave sasuke-teme… the other male on my age a curse mark so he could some what control his mind… and well during the third part of the exam sound and sand attacked us and sand had a person like me… and I helped him find a purpose to his life… but the third died… and me and Jiraiya had to find Tsunada-baachan so she could become the Hokage… she does ok but… she is a drinker and a gambler…

but anyways 4 people came from sound and took sasuke with them and me and a team were sent to retrieve them and wellwe did one on ones… and when I thought I had sasuke another attacked me but my friend lee took over so I could continue… and well sasuke used an A class assassination jutsu Haku is familiar with seeing as it was the same one that killed her… but it took me 3 shots to finally kill me… but the Kyuubi… he sacrificed his own soul after giving me ALL his powers but not at once… to me…

and well when I got here I received some more… I can make bloodlines and give them away… so I used one it has no name but it calls upon the god of the underworld to summon up a body's soul and place it back to its body for one of my 3 shots of free resurrection… and if I try a forth then I bite the dust… and I cant re create this one… it is a one time bloodline…"

haku could move before Zabuza could and she quickly embraced Naruto in a weak hug not expecting him to return it but he did "thank you Naruto-kun for our second chance at life…" she released him and he took the hint and defiantly did the same

"no problem haku-chan… I thought you 2 would like a second chanse and also deserved one for the life both of you have been forced to travel… like me…"

Zabuza finally got up then ruffled the boy's hair "you're alright kid… not like how you were on the bridge… your more… more…"

"Matured and knowledgeable?"

"yes… is that because of the Kyuubi?"

"honestly between us I have finally taken off my mask… I will no longer be the idiot blond of Naruto Uzimaki… I am my self now… I have hid behind that mask for many years and it was time to move on from it…"

"I see…" Zabuza looked at haku who was eyeing Naruto with caring eye's "well seeing as we are 'dead' where are we going now Naruto-_sama_?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the other twitched "ok what the hell is up with the 'sama' shit…"

Zabuza laughed and said "well one you have earned my respect and gratitude as Naruto Uzimaki of konoha's elite no matter what a villager thinks… 2 you are now the new 9 tailed demon strength wise… or will soon be… and finally Haku has taken a liking to you if you look in to her eyes it's the look of some one who cares for another or LOVES some one…"

Naruto quickly turned and looked in to haku's eyes before she could turn away with a blush. Naruto reached out with his hand and caressed Haku's cheek then said "haku… tell me the truth… do you believe you love me?" she didn't trust her voice so she nodded making him smile. Next thing she knew was he was kissing her and she was on cloud 9 with a population of 2 her and Naruto. When he pulled away she fainted

"think I over did it Zabuza?"

"nah… she's juts used to being kissed by the one she loves who she thought didn't have feelings for her" was all that Zabuza said in a sarcastic tone before falling unconscious again.

"great…" he made 2 shadow clones and had them pick Zabuza up while he carried haku bridal style to tazuna's house.

(- 20 minutes later -)

Naruto arrived at the house an knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a couple seconds Inari opened the door and yelled "Naruto!" but before he jumped to hug him he noticed that he had haku in his arms "err why…"

"I will explain in a few if Tazuna and your mother home right now?"

"hai…"

"I need a favor to ask of you 3…"

"hai… MOM GRANDPA Naruto is here!"

his mother and grandfather came to the door and also noticed haku in his arms before they did anything. "I will explain… I need a favor from you 3…"

Tazuna spoke up first "what do you need Naruto?"

"I need some housing… and I need no one to know I am or ever was here…"

tazuna nodded "first you explain everything on why you are here and why you are carrying 2 dead bodys…"

"fine… I must start from the beginning… the fourth Hokage sealed a demon inside of me called the Kyuubi… he danmed my whole life and when you meet me before I had an emotional mask on to hide my depression… well after we returned home after our mission here we participated in a thing called the chunnin exams…

and during the second section some bastard put a curse mark on sasuke-teme… my old teammate… then in the third part the same bastard attacked our village and killed our Hokage… I left with Jiraiya of the sannin who I call ero-sennen because he is the king of perverts… but we went in search of tsunada of the sannin… while searching we were attacked by 2 s class missing nin after what was inside of me… but jiraiya scared them off…

then he taught me a cool jutsu that the fourth Hokage used and when we returned sasuke-teme ran off to join the bastard who killed the old man… and well he kind of killed me…" the look on the family's faces was priceless

"but because of the Kyuubi sacrificing itself for me I am still alive… and now I have the king of demon's powers and knowledge stored away releasing itself from its suppression over a 3 year span… before anyone could find me I took off to see if you 3 would take me in for that time… I want to remain dead to the world for now and I can only trust you 3… but as for those 2…" he pointed at the bodies of zabuza and haku

"they are no longer dead… when I got here I went to their monument and I was granted the knowledge of how to create blood lines and how to specify what they do exactly… I made a blood line that is a 1 shot deal… it was the ability of resurrection… I can use it 3 times… so I only have 1 shot left… and I plan to not use it if I can…" they all nodded and continued to catch up while haku and Zabuza rested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N don't own Naruto but I do own OC's and custom Jutsu's…

"they are no longer dead… when I got here I went to their monument and I was granted the knowledge of how to create blood lines and how to specify what they do exactly… I made a blood line that is a 1 shot deal… it was the ability of resurrection… I can use it 3 times… so I only have 1 shot left… and I plan to not use it if I can…" they all nodded and continued to catch up while haku and Zabuza rested.

(- 3 years later -)

a group of 5 people were up on a hill in visible sight of the north konoha gate.

One was male with blond hair that fell over his left eye and wore dark sage camouflage pants and tank top with brown combat boots with 2 katana's on his back and a short sword held on the back of his waist (Naruto)

One was male who wore gray camo ninja pants and gray combat boots no shirt with bandages over his mouth with raven black hair. Also carried a gigantic sword on his back (Zabuza)

One was female and also wore a gray camo pants and t shirt on with gray combat boots had a hunter nin mask and had her long raven colored hair in a ponytail. (Haku)

One was male and wore all black civilian clothing but had 2 katana's hanging on his left and right side and 2 on his back and had 2 weird holders on his legs which carried foreign weapons that fired projectiles strapped to each of his legs and had 2 knife holders on each of his arms and had dirty blond hair under a bandana that covered his left eye. (Kage)

The last member was dressed similar but was taller and had only 1 katana strapped to his left side and a short sword on his waist on the back sword clip of his belt and a dagger on his left leg. He had dirty blond hair but wore no bandana. (Hissori)

(- Guard P.O.V. -)

the guard was looking from the gate and saw the 5 figures standing on the hill.

"hey… you see those 5…"

the other guard looked out there and replied "yes… what are they doing over there?"

"lost maybe?"

"doubt it…"

"you never know… they could be new to the area or lost and are shocked at finding a village out here…"

"true… should we send some one out there?"

"yea…" he looked out at the group then yelled "HOLLY SHIT THEY DISAPPEARED IN THE WIND!"

the other guard looked over and was shocked at how they looked like leafs blowing away with the wind "dude… I think we should lay off the sake during gate duty…"

"agreed…"

(- 2 minutes at training ground 10 -)

a stream of leafs floated down to the ground and turned in to the 5 man group that were outside the gates on a hill 2 minutes ago.

"good job Hissori"

"thank you Naruto-sama…"

"Hissori never call me Naruto-sama… kage you sense anything?"

"hai… I sense a large amount of fear coming from that direction…" he points towards the noble district

'shit… Hinata… guess I have to yell at tsunada for breaking her promise…' "ok we will head that way… Hissori we need an invisibility genjutsu."

"hai" "Inbijiburu kitsune genjutsu (invisible fox illusion art)!" a flash of red light hit each of the 5 members "it is done…"

"move out…"

(- Noble district: Hyuuga Compound -)

"YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO THIS FAMILY! YOU ARE WAEK! YOU ARE TO SOFT!"

"s-s-sorrit f-f-father… I-I-I t-try…"

"you try? YOU TRY?! DON'T TRY… DO!

As soon as hiashi was finished his sentence 5 people appeared 2 holding 2 katana's each to him (kage and Zabuza Zabuza uses the 2 katana's on kage's back in these situations) one held a katana to his male pride (Hissori) one stuck him with a senbon needle to stop all his movements (Haku) and one stood in front of Hinata with a katana raised (Naruto)

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Naruto ignored him and offered Hinata his hand to help her up and she takes it "are you alright?"

She blushed "h-hai…"

'she is still my innocent little Hinata' "now then…" he turned around "what should be your punishment for causing such a beautiful women such harm?"

Zabuza spoke up "please?"

Naruto looked at him then slapped his forehead "look at your surroundings… your big ass sword wont cut it here without causing A LOT of commotion… we save that for the promise breaking old hag…"

Hinata was confused "wh-wh-who a-are you c-calling o-old hag…"

Naruto turned around and gave his fox like smile "come on Hinata-chan… you know baa-chan…"

That confused her a lot "nani?"

Naruto laughed and stopped channeling chakra to his hair causing it to fly up in to a spiky mess "now do you remember me?"

"n-n-nar…" she fainted

"great… ok well Zabuza kage Hissori sheath your weapons… Haku… knock hiashi-teme out…"

"HAI!" he channeled chakra back to his hair making it fall over his left eye again then picked up Hinata bridal style causing Haku to pout

"sorry Haku-chan… but she is the first person I have ever loved and she loved me back… so let her be the first to be carried in my arms… seeing as you were my first kiss…" he walked over to Haku then kissed her "also… good job everyone" they all turned to leafs then scattered in the winds towards the Hokage tower

(- Hokage tower -)

"jiraiya… did you feel that?"

"yes… yes I did Tsunada-hime…"

"any idea's?"

before he could speak the window shot open letting in a large amount of leafs turning in to 6 human shapes causing Tsunada and Jiraiya to fall in to defensive stances when the leafs were replaced by 5 people standing up and a girl in the front persons arms.

Tsunada recognized the girl in the front person's arms and yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HINATA!"

Naruto looked up at the 2 then said "is that anyway to great your old student and 'son' or nephew… I honestly forget what you saw me as…"

"wait… what?"

"you broke your promise to me baa-chan… and now… it is time to hurt you… Haku do your thing…" Haku blurred from existence and paralyzed Tsunada and Jiraiya.

Tsunada was trying to move so she yelled out "ANBU!"

Naruto laughed as the room filled with Anbu and Junin "do you really think these men that have tortured me since I was born could defeat me now?"

2 ANBU stepped forward and took off their masks revealing themselves to be Kurena and Kakashi "let go of my student!"

kakashi's eye went wide when he saw 3 of the so called attackers and jumped forward "Naruto!" everyone tensed up as kakashi tackled Naruto to the ground.

"god damn it Kakashi-sensei… you could have warned me so I could have put Hinata down…"

"sorry… but HOW!"

"I will tell you once I punish Tsunada there for breaking the promise and my last wish…"

Tsunada was confused and said "and what was that?"

"the promise that you would protect Hinata-chan from harm if I ever died… which involves physical and MENTAL harm…"

the realization hit her hard and she had the look of regret, relief, and happiness so he waved to Haku to remove the senbon needles causing Tsunada to fall to her hands and knees to cry.

"I think that will be enough punishment for you Tsunada… now if you would so kindly GET OFF OF ME kakashi I will tell you about the past 3 years…" kakashi got off and halped Naruto and Hinata who was still out cold up "now then… everyone but Tsunada, jiraiya, kakashi, Kurena, Shikamaru and I guess Asuma and Gai can stay…"

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH PREVAIL!"

"Gai… if you ever do that again… I will show you who is better at Taijutsu and if you continue after that… I'll kill you…" Gai didn't respond. And everyone left and Hinata woke up

"n-n-Naruto-kun?"

"yes it's me Hinata-chan… don't pass out… I need you and everyone else to listen to this…"

"h-h-hai…"

"ok… Tsunada… did the council tell everyone my secret?"

"no…"

"alright then… my real sir name is Namikaze… I am son of the fourth Hokage… grandson to the fifth Hokage nephew of the second Hokage great great grandson of the first Hokage… and unofficial adopted grandson of the third Hokage… and… the ex-holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune seeing as a demon as strong as the 9 tails needed to be sealed in to a newborn child it could not be killed... my father used me… I have had people attempt to assassinate me to many times to count since I was born… and on the day sasuke turned on us I did die… But the Kyuubi saved my life by sacrificing his…" everyone gasped "but to do that he passed on ALL his powers and knowledge on to me… as a blood line… my children will have an IQ of above 400 as do I now… and they will have the ability to create and give bloodlines…" everyone gasped again "as you see behind me Kakashi you see 2 people you know from the past right?"

everyone looked at kakashi who went wide eyed "Zabuto… Haku?" the 2 in question smiled and nodded yes

"I created a one shot blood line… I can not re create it… it allows me to call upon the ruler of the underworld to give a soul back no matter where the soul is… heaven, hell, neutral zone, or roaming among the living as a undead or ghost… I have 3 shots for it… I used 2 for Zabuza and Haku and I will not use the third unless I really need to… so you know what this means right seeing as I died?"

kakashi went wide eyed at 2 new revelations "you are the new demon lord… and sasuke has the final version of the sharingon…"

"hai… kakashi come here I wish to give you a gift…"

"hai Naruto-dono…" kakashi walked over to Naruto who's eye was now twitching

"this may hurt for like a day…"

"hai…"

"remove your forehead protector and close your eyes…" he did as told and Naruto put a hand on each of kakashi's eyes then his hands started to glow read causing Kakashi to scream in pain till Naruto removed his hands.

"kakashi… open your eyes and look in to the mirror…" he opened his eyes shocking everyone then looked in the mirror, both eyes had the mangekyo sharingon but they were different "one is like itachi's and you can do all he can do because of it… and then there is a custom one I made for you… it can pull things in to a dimensional rift… and the sharingon will not take away your chakra anymore…"

"thank you Naruto-dono…"

"stop with the dono, sama, shukun shit… just call me plain Naruto… just because I'm a demon lord I am still no better then you for my actions…" everyone started to laugh.

Kurena was the first to talk after a few moments of laughing "Naruto I have a few other questions for you…"

"I will answer them after I find out how you all see me… am I Kyuubi or Naruto to you all?"

they all smiled and yelled "Naruto!"

"ok then no more formality's and you may ask your questions Kurena…"

"ok why did you not come back for 3 years?"

"that one is easy… if I was out on a mission and I absorbed more power and knowledge that the Kyuubi left me I would pass out…"

"but didn't he give you the power 3 years ago?"

"you think I could take in ALL the power from the King of demon's at one moment?"

"no…"

"he put under a suppresser seal that allows it to mix with my system with no side effects over the span of 3 years…"

"I see… now who exactly are those 4?"

"3 are some friends I made over time and 1 is one of my loves…" Hinata felt a ping of pain in her heart "Zabuza is the 1 with the huge sword our silent killer… Kage is the one with the weird wepons on his legs and the 4 katana's he is our weapon freak and taijutsu specialist … and the one with just one katana is Hissori our genjutsu specialist… and the beautiful women next to Zabuza is my love Haku our medic… we may join Konoha once more but… I don't know how they will feel about a town that has treated me so horrible before my 'death' you know…"

"hai… nice to meet you all… ok final question…"

"yes?"

"why did you make Tsunada promise to take care of Hinata and keep her away from harm if you died?"

"that should be obvious… think back to the chunnin exam's… right after the fight with her and neji… I thought you would have thought that I had some feelings of love for her…" every one gasped "I was not stupid… I was not as smart as a nara but still… she only blushes and faints around me and she stutters the most around me… and she was doing it since the beginning of the academy… she is caring, beautiful, a good person… one problem thou… I was afraid of what the villagers would do to her if I started to hang out with her… so I did the worst thing but also the best thing possible and also what I was doing for the prior years… act ignorant… that was the only part of my mask I held the strongest and the only part Hinata could not see past…"

"and why exactly was she passed out in your arms…"

"I got back today… but not officially… only 1 person that was not here saw us… Hiashi Hyuuga… Hissori can sense fear… and Hiashi was harming Hinata mentally again… so… we did what we have been doing for the past three years… helping people when in need… and Hinata was in need at that minute… so we became knights in shiny armor… right now he should be on his way here and will start saying Konoha is under attack by cloud or something… oh wait here he comes… hold on I want to see something… Hissori invis on everyone but me… I want to talk to him so no one talk…"

"hai…" Inbijiburu kitsune genjutsu (invisible fox illusion art) red lights hit everyone but Naruto in the room. And Naruto transformed in to Tsunada and sat down in her chair and made his way down to her sake drawer but as he did this Hiashi kicked the door open and started screaming.

"Tsunada! Cloud has kidnapped Hinata! We must declare war or go after her!"

"go after Hinata or the byakagon?"

"the byakagon of course!"

"how did she react when she was 'kidnapped' as you say?"

"she was terrified! And took orders from them!"

"fine… do you know what the kidnappers looked like?"

"yes… one was a blond male who wore a bandana covering his left eye wearing all black…"

'Tsunada' laughed "did he look like this…" he released the transformation

"HAI! How did you know exactly?!"

"idiot… think about that… did I say any jutsu?"

hiashi went wide eyed "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"calm down old man… god look at my eyes and tell me what you see…"

he looked for a second and said "they are blue with pupils so what you have normal eyes!"

Naruto chuckled to himself then closed his eyes then re opened them with the Hyuuga eyes "now what do you see?"

"IMPOSSIPLE!"

"not for the one who gave your clan those precious eye's… and also the one who can easily take them away…"

"what are you talking about!?"

"Hissori… cancel… Haku… paralyze…"

"KAI!" the invisibility genjutsu was lifted revealing a very pissed off group of people and then Hiashi couldn't move… again

"now then Hiashi… I will give you another punishment…" he got up and walked over to him and put his hands over Hiashi's eyes and his hands turned red again causing hiashi to scream out in pain till he removed them

"till you show me you deserve those eyes again you are normal..." hiashi opened his eyes and they were now brown with pupils. He took a mirror then made Hiashi look into it.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY EYE'S!"

"no… you must prove you are worthy of those eyes… and remember killing me wont get them back… that will only make it so you will never have that power again…"

"what is your name so I can damn you to hell when I get my eye's back…"

"ok with that attitude you may never get them back but my name is Naruto Uzimaki well… that was my former name… I have taken up my true name… Naruto Namikaze…"

hiashi's eyes were now as big as dinner plates "the demon brat was minato's son!? LIER!"

"hiashi-teme… shut the fuck up… I have proof…" he went out the door and returned 2 minutes later with the forbidden scroll causing everyone to raise an eyebrow

"ok… kakashi… try opening the scroll… it has a blood seal made for the Namikaze family…" Kakashi tried but failed "now Tsunada was Minato's mother so please try to open it…" she did and it opened for her then she closed it up "now Kurena you try to open it…" she tried and failed "now watch…" he tried to open it and succeeded making Hiashi gasp "just remember my father in-law get's no merci…" that made everyone raise an eyebrow

Hinata was the one to ask "wh-what d-do you m-mean Naruto-kun…"

"do you still love me?"

she blushed then said "h-hai…"

"well you see under the clan resurrection act I may have a harem… and you and me were arranged to be married when we were not even born yet… but we were never told because only the old man, my old man, and your old man knew… but it is not a normal arrangement… if we do not love each other then it is canceled… and seeing as you still love me and I love you guess what…"

Hinata smiled and lunged at Naruto engulfing him in a kiss causing Haku to pout

"Haku… pout… he loved you both equally… and if he doesn't I will kill him…"

"Zabuza-kun… you know killing my naru-kun would just make me hate you…"

"fine…" Hinata and Naruto broke their kiss and Naruto walked over to Haku and kissed her then released after awhile

"happy now my Haku-hime… I love you and my hina-hime equally… now please… get along…" everyone started to laugh and caught up with each other had a few rounds of sake and noticed the time and went home while Naruto and his group were set up in a hotel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N don't own Naruto but I do own OC's and custom Jutsu's…

"happy now my Haku-hime… I love you and my hina-hime equally… now please… get along…" everyone started to laugh and caught up with each other had a few rounds of sake and noticed the time and went home while Naruto and his group were set up in a hotel

(- next day -)

Naruto woke up with Haku and Hinata on his chest still asleep as with the rest of his team and began to think.

'father… Kyuubi… I will continue on with my promises… for you 2 and for Hinata and Haku…'

he looked down at the 2 females on his chest 'they look so beautiful… I could get used to this…'

he wrapped his arms around the 2 women on him making them wake up.

"good morning naru-kun good morning Hinata-chan"

"good morning Haku-chan… good morning Naruto-kun…" (btw I will now stop writing her studdering… I will note when she stop's stuttering and then write the stutter if needed)

"good morning my beautiful Himes" he kissed them both causing them to blush "even thou I would like to rest here all day with you two, I think we should get up… I think me and this village need's to learn the truth… before I destroy them…"

Hinata looked up at Naruto and asked "you lied about maybe joining leaf again… didn't you…"

"I did"

"Haku-chan… you knew?"

Haku looked away from her then said "hai…"

"naru-kun… why?"

"because… this village has dishonored its self… and I am here to wipe it clean… this village is like a phoenix… it must burn to ash before resurrection in to a new phoenix to live for many more years… I will be that fire… I will not hate you if you go and warn the Hokage or who ever… they will know in a few days…"

"I… I only wish to be with you naru-kun…"

"and you may as long as you want to be… I will always love you and Haku-hime even if I do not exactly expect the same" he finished with a smile.

"I love you naru-kun… if I wasn't so shy I would have told you when we became genin…"

"don't worry hina-hime… I must tell you one thing thou…"

"what do you need to tell me?"

"I am the leader of the Blood Phoenix Organization…"

"wait… then…"

"regretfully… yes… those rumors are true about the numbers I have killed… with that known… do you still love me?"

"hai… you killed to protect people in need right?"

"hai…"

"then I love you even more my big and strong naru-ouji" that made Naruto blush making the 2 girls giggle and kiss him on the cheeks "Haku-chan… seeing as we are both to marry naru-ouji should we start calling each other hime?" Hinata sat up after kissing Naruto on the lips.

Haku also kissed him on the lips and sat up "I think we should and something else…"

Hinata was confused and asked "what would that be Haku-hime?"

Haku leaned over Naruto towards Hinata and pulls Hinata over to her and kisses her. "that…" Hinata was still left in a daze.

"h-h-hai…" she came out of her daze and pulled Haku in to a kiss to Haku's and Naruto's surprise

after Hinata released Haku's lips Haku said "wow… that is the same feeling I get when I kiss naru-ouji…"

Hinata smiled then said "well… get used to it because we are a 3 way couple from now on…" (I know… MAJOR Hinata OOC but I dun care… it's needed)

Naruto chuckled to him self "well seeing as you two have successfully turned me on… I can't risk going any further yet…" his 2 girl-friends pouted "don't give me that look… remember Haku… you need to be in top shape for later today or next week… and Hinata… you do too…"

"why is that naru-ouji?"

"you are now part of Blood Phoenix… you will have to go through the initiation and a few spar's…"

"but…"

"Haku had to do it… and you will too… I'm sorry but I must be fair to my member's…"

"hai… don't worry hina-hime… you will get through it easily it is just a mind scan to see if you are not a spy performed by our interrogator squad… then a test of knowledge… I believe it is about high chunnin level stuff… and then a physical test… aka the spar's…"

"naru-ouji… Haku-hime… may I suggest something?"

"any time hina-hime as leader and lover you may ask me anything or suggest anything…"

"hai… wait till the chunnin exam…"

Naruto began to think 'that would be the perfect time to do it…' "that's a perfect idea hina-hime… thank you… Haku… get the message to Kage… we will hold off on the attack…"

"HAI!" Haku kissed Naruto and Hinata one more time before disappearing in a whirl of leafs

Naruto kissed Hinata one more time "well let us leave to find our friends… I wish to pass out some… gift's… and tell a select few my story… but how long till the exam's?"

"3 month's…"

"alright… perfect amount of time… I can finish a promise… but first I must find Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Shino, Kurena, Gai, Asuma, and maybe kiba… think you can lead me to them?"

"HAI!"

(- 39 minutes later -)

Naruto and Hinata had rounded up Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Asuma and Gai and made their way towards where Kurena, Shino and Kiba were training.

Kiba wiped his head up then growled at the same time as akamaru Kurena was the first to act "what's wrong Kiba?"

He said one word before running off in the scent's direction "Kitsune"

Kurena was confused and then yelled out "KIBA GET BACK HERE!" it was to late he already came face to face with Naruto and the others punching Naruto in the face.

"kitsune… get away… from… Hinata!" he went for another punch but Naruto stopped it

"well… I wasn't expecting the mutt to be this weak… do dog's realy hate fox's that much?"

kiba answered clearly with 2 words "kitsune… KILL!"

"great…" he turned to Hinata who was holding on to Naruto's right arm "hey hina-hime… can I put this dog in its place now?"

she nodded and let go of his arm "just don't kill him…"

he pouted "fine…" he then raised his hand over his left shoulder and scratched his back with it then backhanded Kiba sending him past Kurena and Shino through a few tree's knocking him out "oops… I think I over did it… sorry about your teammate hina-hime…"

she giggled then clamped back on to Naruto's right arm "don't apologize to me… you just punished yourself and the other's because now we have to wait for kiba-kun to wake up…"

"great… well… any idea's…"

shikamaru laid down on the ground and started to watch the clouds as did choji

Naruto laughed then said "well… they were no help…" as he walked over to shino and Kurena "morning Kurena-san morning shino-san"

Shino looked at Naruto the said "long time Naruto-san"

Kurena smiled then said "good morning Naruto-san… why are you all here?"

"it has been long shino… but I'm here for 2 reasons… 4 of you already know one but not the other…"

"I see…" 'he is willing to tell us all about the fox I see… but what else' "you need me to wake up Kiba?"

"if you will…"

"hai…" she walked over to kiba and woke him up then he charged Naruto again

"oops forgot to mask my scent…" he masked his scent by the time Kiba got half way to him making kiba stop in confusion

"what just happened… and who are you…" he pointed at Naruto making everyone smack their heads for being able to remember Naruto first glance. Well all but Hinata but that's because she was in shock and also scared. He noticed Hinata clamped on his arm and felt a ping of jealousy

shino was the first to regain his composure "kiba… that's Naruto-san…"

kiba looked at Shino then laughed "no it's not… remember… sasuke killed him…"

before anyone could say anything Naruto spoke up "don't you notice the whiskers mutt…"

kiba looked over and analyzed his face then yelled "Naruto… WHAT THE HELL! HOW THE FUCK!"

"settle down mutt… and I will tell you all exactly what happened… from the VERY beginning…" they all took a seat near Shikamaru knowing he wouldn't get up

"ok… you all know about the Kyuubi right?" they all nodded "ok well that was a lie… the Kyuubi did not die… it was sealed… inside a newborn baby by the fourth Hokage… the fourth Hokage used his very own son because he couldn't ask for another family's child… and he thought if it was his child he would be seen as a hero… his son did not… his son was seen as a demon to the village… I was that child…" there was a gasp from a few people there "my true name is Naruto Namikaze… son of Minato Namikaze… grand son of the fifth Hokage… great great grandson of the first… great nephew of the second… and unofficial grandson of the third Hokage…"

neji spoke up "your saying you have the blood of four Hokage's in you… and also were treated like a son by a fifth Hokage…"

"yes… and actually it's a total of 6 kage's in my blood… my mother was from whirlpool and her father and her were both kage's for 10 years… but the real question is… what do you all think of me… am I a weapon… err monster like most of the village thinks or a weapon scroll… err human… like I am?"

they all looked at him then said "weapon scroll…"

Naruto smiled "ok then… time to finish… during the fight with sasuke he killed me about 2 pr 3 separate times…" this caused everyone to go wide eyed "he rammed a chidori through me 3 times… the first 2 the fox healed me up but on the third… I was almost dead anyways… sasuke was in a demon form while I suppressed my demon form… and yes… I could use Kyuubi's chakra…"

Neji raised an eyebrow "what do you mean "could" why not anymore?"

"let me finish… ok now then… the third strike killed me… I thought I was a goner but… the fox did the thing no one would expect… he sacrificed his soul for mine… he gave me his power and knowledge to me under a suppression seal lasting 3 years to spread out the knowledge and power gain without killing me or making me go insane… that is why I was gone for 3 years…"

lee then yelled "YOSH THE POWERS OF…" Gai quickly covered Lee's mouth

"lee… be respectful and think…"

everyone looked at Gai then thought then went wide eyed as neji asked "does that mean you are now the new Demon Lord?"

"yes… and no…" that confused everyone "I am the new lord of demon's with my strength but… I am still a normal human… just with the powers of a demon… its complicated ok…"

"basically you are a human with demon powers… who can do what the Kyuubi did…"

"yes… my kids will have the same power as me… when they grow up so unfortunately… I have to have a strict clan… but now with that out of the way I have "gifts" for you all…"

this caught everyone's attention "ok let see… who wants to receive theirs first… I will warn you for a few it will be a little painful…"

lee stepped up first "I WILL TAKE THE CHALLENGE OF BEING FIRST NARUTO-SAMA!"

"lee… yours has a price thou… you must wear normal cloths instead of the green jump suit… I'm sorry but it looks like a piece of shit… and also stop yelling… calm down for once…"

in a defeated tone lee said "hai…"

"now then lay down lee… this WILL hurt…" lee did so and Naruto pulled out a kunai and put it in his mouth "for you lee… I will give you back your use of chakra… and a chakra boost…" his hands started to glow red and Naruto slammed his hands on Lee's chest causing him to scream in pain but stopped when Naruto removed his hands but before lee did anything he passed out

"ok… next?" shino walked up "ok Shino for you… I have an idea… you love bugs right?"

"hai…"

Naruto pulled out a storage scroll and pulled out 3 scrolls from it 2 more storage scrolls and 1 weird looking one with many symbols on it "ok in this storage scroll is a catalog of ALL bug species on this planet… this one has a colony of about 100 of each type of bug…" that info make everyone go wide eyed and gasp "and this final scroll… is the rarest scroll of all… the Bug summoning scroll… it is a mass summon scroll… you think of a type of bug to summon and you receive THOUSANDS of that bug or bugs along with multiple Boss summons… one for each type of bug… in the books it will tell you of the bosses…" shino thanked Naruto and signed the summoning contract like Naruto told him to and summoned up the boss of the mantises and telling him of how he came to be the summoned by him with the help of Naruto.

"alright… neji… I will give you your gift last… alright?"

"hai…" 'what will he give me…'

"ok Choji… your up…" choji got up and walked over to Naruto "yours will be painful so…" choji nodded and pulled out a kunai stuck it in his mouth then laid down. "your's will be a bloodline…" everyone looked at him like he was crazy "I will give you inhuman like stamina like me and a speed increase because of your clan jutsu's slowing you down because of the requirements no offence…" his hands went red again and he slammed them in to his chest causing him to scream in pain when he was finished he helped choji up and when he ran he was as fast as lee with his weights on during the first chunnin exams.

"thank you Naruto"

"no problem… now then Shikamaru… never mind… you stay there… your to lazy to move… some one make him bite down on a kunai or something…" choji did so as Naruto walked over to him making his hands glow red slamming in to Shikamaru causing him to scream in pain till he finished and helped him up "ok Shikamaru… do your thinking hand gesture…" Shikamaru did so nothing happened "now say "Shadow replication" this is perfect for you…" Shikamaru did so and his shadow pealed up from the ground and looked like a Shikamaru silhouette

everyone was wide eyed "what the hell did you do to my shadow Naruto?"

"I made it so it turns in to a clone of you who follows your command and can not be hurt, can not be dispelled, and doesn't use up any chakra to create… he may not have a brain but he isn't lazy… and also you have 2 shadows to work with then… meaning you can each make another shadow replication… so you are basically a 2 man army now…"

"don't you mean one man?"

"no… think about how long it took to make 1…"

"10 seconds…"

"yes… for ninja every second is crucial… so that is why choji got his gift it complements yours so he distracts the enemy while you make your armt if you are jumped…"

"that is interesting…"

"Asuma your turn…" Asuma came forward "kneel down… I'm giving you an eye bloodline to allow you to see the air displacement… so you will never be jumped by anyone at night or under genjutsu… you will also be able to control the wind around an object to paralyze or attack some one…" (you know what happens)

"Kurena… you will get a blood line that fits you perfectly… illusionary eye's… it allows you to perform any genjutsu but 1… without hand signs… I will also give you perfect chakra control…" (PAIN!)

"now then… kiba… I have no clue what to give you… I know…" he pulls out a storage scroll and looks in the inventory and pulls out another 3 storage scrolls "these storage scrolls are filled with a VERY rare soldier pill… it can keep you going for 2 weeks strait without side effects…"

"gai… you… you are the same as lee… normal clothing… and also talk normal tone… not yell… and I will give you inhuman stamina allowing you to equal Kakashi's new power…" (pain again MWAHAHAH)

"now neji… I made a promise to you in the last chunnin exams… I said I would find away to remove that curse seal and change the Hyuuga… I need you to do one thing for me for 4 months… after this…"

"hai?"

"I will remove the seal… but act like your still under it…"

"hai…"

Naruto did like he would for the rest but he placed his hands on neji's forehead causing him to pass out. After Naruto was finished he also almost passed out.

"wow… that took more out of me then I thought… sorry hina-hime…"

"don't worry Naruto-ouji… lets go grab some food"

Hinata helped him walk to a place to get some food and they talked more to get to know each other then returned to the hotel and Hinata and Haku started to get to know each other and study up on some chunnin knowledge and the 3 went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 last chapter

A/N don't own Naruto but I do own OC's and custom Jutsu's…

Hinata helped him walk to a place to get some food and they talked more to get to know each other then returned to the hotel and Hinata and Haku started to get to know each other and study up on some chunnin knowledge and the 3 went to sleep.

(- 2 weeks later -)

Naruto was finished doing his morning training and headed to the Hokage's office after meeting up with Hinata and Haku for some lunch.

"you 2 ready to start the first domino of the phoenixes revival?"

Haku and Hinata replied in sync "HAI!"

"I you two know what?"

Haku and Hinata replied in sync "what?"

"your sync is… well it is kinda scary at times… but hey… I love you both this just makes it easy to talk to you both… but… do you two seriously want to go through the exams?"

Haku and Hinata replied in sync "HAI!"

"again scary… but… its unique…" they both hit him in the arm "what was that for…"

Haku and Hinata replied in sync " we felt like it…"

"I'm just going to shut up now but I want to say one last thing… you are both WAY to good for lil ole me…"

Haku giggled "your not so little…"

That caused Hinata to blush and Naruto to raise a brow "and how exactly would you know?" he looked at Haku who pointed innocently at Hinata "hin… you used your eyes didn't you…"

"h-hai… s-sorry…" Naruto kissed Hinata gently on the lips

"if you wanted to see it all you had to do was ask… we are going to get married after all…" that was all both Hinata and Haku could take before getting nose bleeds and passing out "not again…" he made 2 shadow clones to carry them both as they continued to the Hokage tower

(- 10 minutes later -)

"Tsunade…"

"oh hey Naruto… so you thinking about joining leaf again?"

"me and Haku will think of join for now under one condition… the others are still thinking…"

"what is your condition?"

"allow me, Hinata, and Haku to be on a team for the chunnin exam's… after we go through with the exams we will decide…"

"done… anything else?"

"yes… my inheritance…"

"ahh… so you want your fathers forbidden scroll… very well…" she gave him the scroll

"anything else… I still have much paperwork to do…"

"actually yes… want me to do that for you?"

she glared at him "what's your game…"

"you know my future… why not start now… I can do it faster then you anyways…"

"how so?"

"the answer is under your nose…well my nose now…"

she was confused and then asked "what do you mean?"

"shadow clones…"

she went wide eyed and smacked her forehead "how the hell did a 15 year old figure that out before me?"

"16 grandma… I left at 13 and returned 3 years later…"

"oh… sorry Naruto… it is just… not even sensei thought of that and he was Hokage for many years… no wonder your father always finished so early…"

Naruto made enough clones to fill in the desks and left with 2 clones that carried Hinata and Haku

'that kid is really something…'

(- 1.5 months before the exams -)

the 6 members of blood phoenix just finished their once a week 180 days worth of training under Naruto's mangekyo sharingon realm (so 1 minute to the real world [and yes I'm considering the one eye technique a separate realm then a genjutsu…) and everyone was plastered upon exit.

When Naruto woke up he made 6 clones to take Hissori, kage, and Zabuza back to their rooms while he lifted both Hinata and Haku and headed to their bed. After laying down Naruto quickly passed out again.

(- 2 days later -)

Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen and the sounds of Kage and Zabuza fighting about something so he decided to get out of the bed after being out for 2 days. (I know not much but time but 180 days hit the others hard making them fall unconscious for like 1 to 1.5 days and it hit him harder for him to pass out for 2 days seeing as he was using the technique)

Naruto walked in to the living room watching the brutes fight "will you 2 be like Hissori for once in your life…" they turned around and spotted Naruto

"morning Naruto-_sama_…" Naruto's eye began to twitch

Naruto shook it off and asked "so why did you 2 wake me up with such a rude awakening?"

Hissori was the one to speak up "they want to participate in the genin slaughter…"

Naruto chuckled "oh do they now…"

"yes… I really don't care… if I'm ordered to… participate… in these exams I will…"

Naruto shook his head again "ok… I think that is actually a good idea…"

Zabuza yelled out "but I'm a fucking ex-junin of mist!"

"I know you are a _ex_-junin of mist… that means you have no rank anymore… there fore you will use a genjutsu to make yourself look younger…"

"how much younger…"

"atleast 18… not to young but not to old…"

"as you wish shukun phoenix…"

'this will be interesting' "well I am off to go see the old hag… after I see my 2 hime's of course" he walked over to the kitchen to find Hinata and Haku cooking

"well good morning my hina-hime good morning my Haku-hime…"

they both said "good morning Naru-ouji"

he smiled and gave them both a long kiss "I apologize but I must leave for about a week… or 2…" they both pouted he never liked to see them sad "come on you two… you know what I have to do… he may be a teme but I still have a promise to fulfill with the pink haired banshee named sakura…" they nodded and clung to Naruto "you know this is making it harder on yourselves and myself…" they let go and he kissed them one more time then walked away disappearing in a burst of blue flames.

The same thought went through Hinata's and Haku's minds' 'I love it when he does that…'

(- Hokage's office -)

"hey Tsunade-sama…"

she turned to the boy "did you just call me by a respectable name gaki?"

he sighed "I need 2 things…"

"go on…"

"first… I don't know why but my other 3 friends want to partake in the chunnin exams as a team before they decide to join or not… they promised not to kill and Zabuza has changed his body to that of an 18 year old…"

"granted… what else?"

"solo retrieval mission for one sasuke uchiha…"

"Denied"

"you do know seeing as I am not officially a ninja of the leaf you do not have the rights to order me around… I am being nice telling you that I will be gone for 2 weeks at most and will return with a near dead sasuke and maybe the head of the snake-teme"

she looked at him with pleading eyes saying "please don't go" but he stared back with eyes that said "I will do this no matter what" "fine… just please… please be careful… if you cant find and bring him back in a week and a half you come back right away…"

"don't worry… I know exactly where he is…" she looked wide eyed at him "I have been gone for 3 years… you really think I don't have spy's gathering info on people or groups… I have already saved Gaara from an attack from Akatsuki without them knowing it last year… now I must be off…" he walked away and burst in to blue flames.

She shook her head 'I hate it when he does that… but it does look so cool… I swear thou… my grandson will make me go insane one day…"

(- 2 weeks later -)

Naruto was walking through the northern gate's of Konoha with a big brown sack big enough to hold a 6ft 7in person.

"HAULT!"

"shut up idiot's… my grandmother is expecting me… and I don't think you would want the Hokage pissed off at you…"

the guards stood there stupidly then asked "wait… your grandmother is the…"

"yes… now let me pass… I have a gift for her and this village… you guys lost it 3 years ago…"

that confused the guards and they asked "what did we lose 3 years ago… that you are returning today with…"

Naruto laughed and pointed at the sack before walking past the guards leaving them confused 'idiots… it's the size of a person… and they are still confused'

(- Hokage's office -)

Naruto phased in to the office through the shadows not alerting anyone in the room. When he got in there was a council meeting going on so he decided to stay hidden.

"Tsunade-sama we should keep a leash on that monster!"

Tsunade was pissed but hid it well no one but Naruto even noticed her pissed off with the council "what monster I have not seen a monster for 16 years or so now…"

"you let that monster out of our grasp once and you let it happen again! I knew we should have killed him when he was born!"

they were all getting on his nerves so he decided to make himself known by appearing in the dead center of the room using his blue flames teleportation jutsu.

He then yelled "ok that is enough! It is time you fucking idiots learn something… I am son of the fourth Hokage, grandson to the fifth Hokage, great great grandson of the first Hokage, great great nephew of the second Hokage, son of the ninth kage of whirlpool, great grandson of the seventh kage or whirlpool, honorary grandson or son of the third Hokage, and last but not least grand son of jiraiya of the sannin!" that shocked everyone to disbelief and they started yelling LIER

Tsunade just laughed and asked "so when did you learn that Jiraiya was your grandfather?"

He shrugged "when I tested our blood…"

"I see… so how was your… quest?"

he gave his fox like grin then said "2 birds one stone…"

the council looked at him confused and to Tsunade then back at Naruto for a few minutes till the head of the Nara asked "what was your… quest… Naruto-sama?"

"oh… retrieve your toy you lost 3 years ago… and retrieved some new snake skin boots for my grandmother, Hina-hime and Haku-hime…" he paused then said "there is one more thing you fools need to know…" the council looked at him with curiosity "Kyuubi no yoko has been dead for 3 years… on the day sasuke ran away… sasuke killed me 2 times… but Kyuubi kept me alive by healing me… then… when his healing ability's started to fail… I died a third time… I suffered 2 chidori's, one through my right shoulder taking out a quarted of my upper body and heart… then 1 directly through my chest obliterating my heart… and while I was on the thin line of life and death he struck me through the heart again… that day Kyuubi sacrificed its own soul for me to survive… and if you want proof that he is no more…" he took off his shirt and channeled enough chakra to fill the room with Naruto's chakra and there was no seal on his stomach "… he is forever gone and if you think of me as a monster then I will show you what a real monster looks like… or did you forget about the phoenix demon with the strength of the 8 tail's… I know where it lives… and I am good friends with it… it will enjoy having the taste of human flesh and blood again after swearing off of it for over 2000 years now…"

there were many reactions towards Naruto's proclamation some had a new respect for Naruto namely the nara-akamich-yamanaka trio heads, fear from many of the council, anger from the 2 elderly members of the council and danzo, and of course relief from Tsunade, and nothing from abarame. Tsunade laughed at the council and then said "good job Naruto-kun"

"now then… let me grab the 2 teme's…" he walked to the shadowy area of the room and came back with a bag that he through on to the table after opening the top revealing a badly beat up sasuke "he'll live… its nothing serious… and I removed his curse seal…" he then took out a scroll then unsealed another bag opening it and dumping out a fear struck dead orochimaru. "can I turn him in to boots now?" pointing at orochimaru

"no…"

"aww why not?"

"we need to make an announcement… and I will have the money transferred to the Namikaze family account…"

"umm…"

"don't worry I can only put money in… not out… your father made sure of that…"'

"when my father was around I'm guessing you gambled A LOT more then now?"

she looked down "yes…"

"no problem… as the clan head of the Namikaze I wish to take my place on the council."

"granted"

danzo spoke up "TSUNADE-SAMA YOU CANT BE THINKING ABOUT GIVING HIM ENOUGH POWER TO DESTROY THIS VILLAGE!"

Naruto chuckled "fool… you are closer to destroying this village then me… you and that anbu root"

That sparked Tsunades attention "ohh… tell me more Naruto…"

"sure thing… Anbu ROOT… 203 member's… only 32 registered in the records of Konoha… 5 out of the remaining 171 that are not registered in the history or logs of Konoha are my personal informants… branding consists of the ANBU of Konoha symbol then a cage around/on top of that… ROOT was supposable disbanded in the first term of office of the third… as soon as he took office… so therefore I the Namikaze Head accuse Danzo of 'ROOT' as a traitor to be immediately jailed or executed!"

Tsunade then yelled "execute the traitor known as Danzo!"

Before anyone could even move Naruto phased behind danzo with his short sword un sheathed looking as it was just pulled then danzo's head fell off his body. Naruto then whispered to himself "that's for telling people about my curse and making them believe I was the Kyuubi…" he sheathed his blade and walked over to Tsunade.

"Naruto…" was all she said before Naruto announced that the meeting is now over.

"grandma… I have a request… during the finals of the exam if the Namikaze teams wind up in the second round of the last exam can we turn it in to a royal rumble match?"

"why?"

"it would be a better way to show our true potential fighting multiple enemy's that have unknown alliances…"

"sure…"

"how many know of my return?"

"council, a few anbu, the "Konoha 12", their sensei's… then the 2 guards from today… but they don't know who you are…"

"I see… ok then keep me and my group a secret…"

"as you wish…"

"good day grandmother… OH and you may want to get that multiplication seal off the box before you over work yourself to insanity… and also… use kage bunshin for the work…" he then jumped out the window and burst in to flames.

(- Hotel -)

Naruto phased through the shadows and spotted kage, Hissori, and Zabuza drinking sake talking about their training and the best ways to torture people while Hinata and Haku were snuggling up with each other on the couch with sad faces.

'god danmit…' he phased through the shadows to behind the couch then jumped over the top scaring Haku and Hinata enough to lean away from eachother giving Naruto enough room to land sitting in-between the 2.

"miss me?" he gave them a smile before being crushed by 2 pairs of god's perfect creations causing him to choke "air… air… need… air… need…" they released him then clamped on to his arms "should I take that as a yes?" the nodded their heads and started to snuggle with Naruto.

Kage noticing Naruto then said "welcome back boss…"

He chuckled to himself then said "good to be back… oh and the BEST way to torture a man is stick him in a room with Anko… that would torture any guy other then me… with how she dresses…"

"how so boss?"

"well one… look at me… I'm the leader of the most powerful organization on this rock we call our planet… two I'm not attracted to her… I have Hina-hime and Haku-hime here… and they are all I need and all I will ever want."

"what ever boss… oh what did the old hag say?"

"you 3 are in just no killing…"

"what about career ending injury's?"

"no injury's that bad for leaf and sand nin…"

"hai…"

(- 1 month later -)

"we all clear of the plan… use your chakra to twist the outcomes…"

"hai!"

(- 3rd stage of the chunnin exams -)

(A/N I skipped the 1st and second because they were pointless… and well… I'm lazy… and there were no prelim's)

there were 9 people standing in the center of the field after the first round of the final exam Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Zabuza, kage, Hissori, 1 ninja from the village of rock, 1 ninja from the village of cloud and 1 ninja from sand stood there waiting for the start of the round.

"ok people… this is a free for all… once we call some one down we stop the match to get them off the field… understood?" everyone nodded "hajami!"

no one moved for 5 minutes. The ninja's from rock, cloud, and sand were in fighting stance while everyone else stood there lazily till Naruto spoke up "Haku-hime… take out the sand nin real quick…" she nodded and took him out allowing the proctor time to call him finished and to allow the med ninja's to get him out of there. So now stood 8 people.

"kage stay… everyone else follow…" he walked towards one of the walls then said "Hissori barrier…" he nodded and made a barrier Naruto then yelled out to kage "kage… Rambo style: last stand assault!"

kage looked back at the group wide eyed then turned back around now spotting an evil smirk "oh… this is going to be fun… I hope you 2 signed your will's because… today… you both die!" he bit his thumbs and wiped the blood down his arms then shouted "RAMBO STYLE: LAST STAND ASSAULT: FULL AUTO!"

Naruto's eye started to twitch "Hissori… 5 more barriers…"

"hai…"

kage pulled out gun after gun after gun after gun unloading the clips in to the dust clouds where his enemy were if you could see through the dust. After an hour of Kage unloading everything he had, he finally ran out of ammo and put away his weapons while the dust clouds died down. There were bits and pieces of human left on the ground with bullet's everywhere "oops… I over did it again didn't I…" everyone looked wide eyed at kage after he said that.

Naruto and the rest looked at each other and they all nodded when Naruto said "it's time…" the dispelled the barriers and got in to a 5 person evenly split circle with Naruto in the dead center. "it is time to give this crowd the last show of the day" he did a round of hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground and raised then revealing 5 small scrolls and 1 huge scroll. He passed out the small scrolls to the ones surrounding him then yelled out "ANCHIENT PHOENIX OF KONOHA LORE ISE UP AND SCATTER YOUR ASHES UMUNG THIS VILLAGE AND RISE FROM THE ASHES IN YOUR MAJESTIC FLAMES!" then all bit their thumbs and wiped the blood on the scrolls and slammed them on the ground. Naruto then took his scroll and slammed it down then yelled "summoning of the Konoha phoenix!" there was a bright red flash where the 6 stood and from that light a giant phoenix raised from the ground.

Naruto then laughed and yelled "I am Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze… former container of Kyuubi no kitsune… and the leader of the organization Blood Phoenix… I am the generation to rebuild this town after you fools lost your sight of truth… I was not the demon you thought I was… nor will I ever be… I have his powers but I am no demon… now Konoha… BURN IN TO ASHES AND RISE LIKE THE PHOENIX OF LORE!" after he was done the phoenix dive bombed the center of the village killing all that were not on the correct path and burning every building down leaving ash.

There was screaming coming from everywhere but was quickly calmed down by Naruto "those of you still alive shall remain alive… you are on the correct path chosen for you and the phoenix will not harm you nor will its fire… now… RISE FROM THE ASH AND RETURN TO YOUR FORMER GLOARY!"

There was fire everywhere but what was weird was when the fire left it left new and better buildings and after the town was "resurrected" from the ash the phoenix flew off in to the sun with 6 people on its head.

(- 30 years later -)

on the day of the towns resurrection celebration 6 people walked in to the town. It was 4 of the 6 blood phoenixes from 30 years ago and 2 children being carried by the blond leader.

Naruto walked in to the town then said "Haku-hime… hina-hime… are you sure you want kage-chan and Hissori-chan to be raised here?"

They nodded and smiled then Haku said "yes… I believe our late friends would tell you to raise them in you home village…"

"hai… oh and Zabuza… thank you for sticking with us… father…"

"no problem son… after all we have been through I don't know a place I would rather be then with my 2 grand children and their 3 loving parents… they will grow strong… and you will show them the true way…"

"you are very wise father…"

"at my age I should be… but now… let us go see our old friends… I'm sure a few would love to say hello again… and you do need to give back your other father in laws eyes back if he is still alive…"

he nodded and they all shattered in to leafs not leaving a trace of them after blowing off in to the wind circling the town.

(- END! -)

(A/N sorry this was a short fic but it was never meant to be long at all but it is an interesting read and an interesting ending.

Path of truth

Is the path of the phoenix

Which is destined for destruction and resurrection

A village made by the phoenix has one destination

Destination: Destruction

The code of the blood phoenix organization and the code of all phoenixes big and small.)


	5. Need Help With A New Story

Alright I know I've been inactive for LONG time, well I lost all my stories again lol so I said fuck it to writing but one day was board while watching my niece and chose a random anime from a list with a random num generator to do a FF of. But anyways I decided I should atleast get someone to help me fix some mistakes with my writing as we all know I cant spell worth shit lol nor do I write with "perfect" grammar as many people complain about along with the fact I dont have a program with spell check.

So what I'm asking is, If someone that is familiar with the series Strike Witches and knows my "writing style" (if anyone can really say I have a style) that wouldnt mind reading over my story and fixing mistakes I would appreciate the help

Just PM me with a response and I'll get back to you soon


End file.
